Mikaelson Family
The Mikaelson Family is a powerful family whose line dates back at least to the then Kingdom of Norway in the late 10th century with Mikael and Annabellele a wealthy landowner and a Viking warrior, and a housewife and a witch, respectively. At the beginning of the 11th century, the family was mortal until the loss of Mikael and Annabellee youngest child, Henry to a werewolf attack spurred them to use Annabelle magic to turn Mikael and the rest of their living children into the world's first vampires, from whom all Vampires are descended. The Original vampires are known as the most powerful supernatural beings in the world, but the Mikaelson family is also known for having members who are witches and Hybrids as well. The family (excludingAlice, Henry, Renesmee) History The first members of this family were a man named Mikael and his wife Annabelle. Annabelle longed for a family, though, after over a year of marriage, she found herself barren. She went to her sister, Dahlia, and begged her to use her magic to grant Annabelle the ability to have children. Dahlia granted this request, but made it clear that the magic had a price, and it was a price that Annabelle was forced to pay years later—her payment to her sister would be her first-born child, and the first-born of her children's children, and their children's children, for as long as Annabelle's line shall live. She then ordered Annabelle to pretend that her first-born, Alice, had died of a plague, so that Mikael would never know what truly had happened to his daughter when he returned from battle. Afterward, Annabelle and Mikael heard from a Witch called Ayana, Annabelle's best friend and mentor, that there was a land where everyone was healthy and strong, a land that ended up being the New World, specifically what is now modern-day Mystic Falls. Mikael and Annabelle with Alice's surviving brother, Finn, and their recently born son Emmett traveled to this paradise with Ayana, where they settled in a village full of the healthy people they had learned about, who were revealed to be werewolves, and lived peacefully for years. In the years to follow, Annabellethe years to follow, Annabelle bore four more children:James, Brandon, Rose, Henry Mikael often clashed with his middle son, Niklaus, with whom he had an antagonistic and abusive relationship which only became worse when James and Henry snuck out to watch the werewolves transform one night, where Henrik was accidentally mauled and killed. Grief-stricken, Mikael decided to search for a way to protect his family from the werewolves. Though their family friend Ayana refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature, Mikael soon found another witch who would help him – his wife, Annabelle. Somehow, they were able to learn of the immortality spell created by Qetsiyah a thousand years previously, and adapted the spell in order to give their children abilities of superhuman strength, speed, agility and healingthat would be even stronger than those of the werewolves. Annabelle drew on mystic symbols in order to fuel her spell; she called upon the Sun for life, and the white oak tree, long known for being one of the earth's eternal objects, for immortality, so that she and Mikael would never again have to suffer the grief of losing a child. In order to complete the ritual, Mikael had his children drink wine laced with the blood of Tatia, a Petrova doppelgänger and distant descendant of the world's first immortal woman, Amara before he then thrust his sword through their chests. They awoke in transition, and on their father’s orders, drank Human blood from a village girl in order to complete their transformation into the Original vampires. Unfortunately for them, there were consequences for this transformation, and Nature sought to try to restore the balance they upset by giving them a weakness for every new strength they had gained.